Reunion
by Wray Richards
Summary: Its been 10 years since high school ended and Ron has returned to the Tri-city area for the opening of his newest restaurant. Who will he reconnect with from the old days and how will this play out for the two? Sorry for deleting this the first time. Rated M for adult themes later down the road. Ron/Bon
1. Reunion part 1

Kim Possible and all Kim Possible characters and locations are owned by Disney. I do not own any characters/location/names from this story nor do I make any money from this work. This is strictly just a FanFic.

 **Reunion**

Part 1

She sat at a small café table outside enjoying the early summer weather as she read a magazine provided by the café. The sun shone through thin clouds as they carried on with the light breeze that brought and took them. The sun made her already tan skin look wonderful under the rays and her brunette hair lightly swished by with the small breeze.

In the distance she could hear the sound of sports car pulling up. Her teal eyes watched as a blonde haired man in a well-designed suit step out of the car and walked towards one of the tall buildings nearby. To her he looked oddly familiar but she ignored it and went back to her magazine.

"Bonnie? Bonnie Rockwaller is that you?" a voice called out to her. When she looked up her eyes were met with the chocolate brown eyes of the man from the car. She stared at him with a bit of confusion. Though he looked slightly familiar though she` could not say from where.

"It's me Ron. Ron Stoppable, from high school." He said with a white smile. "Stoppable?" she said confusingly "You look so…" 'hot' "…different". She stared at the man who stood in front of her. This was not the same Ron Stoppable she went to school with. He was certainly taller and he really filled out. Even though he was wearing a suit you could tell that he worked out. His hair was no longer that short shaggy looked either. It was now in a professional cut style and combed back. To Bonnie this was not the 'loser' she went to school with but instead a complete and total 'hottie'.

He let out a light chuckle "Yea I grew into my hands and feet over the past ten years" he said as he gestured towards her "You're looking as great as ever".

She slightly blushed. It has been awhile since someone said that to her without trying to get into her. "Thanks, you do too" she said as she bit her bottom lip 'I can't believe I just said Stoppable looks good'. "So what are you doing here?" she asked as she closed her magazine not noticing the cover page.

Ron pointed towards the magazine on the table "That's why" he said with a smile. Bonnie looked down at the magazine 'he's here for my...' before she could finish her thought she noticed the magazine cover.

The cover showed Ron in another suit with his hands in the pockets smiling. The article title read 'Tri-City native restaurant tycoon returns to open new restaurant in the area'. Bonnie's eyes turned into saucers and her mouth dropped open as she finished reading the title snippet and looked back up at Ron who stood there with the same light smile.

"Hey listen Bonnie I have a meeting to get to. I would love to catch up with you sometime if you can". Bonnie couldn't get her mind to properly function and just nodded her head. "Great. I'll give you a call sometime later" he said with a smile on his face as he turned and walked off back to the building he was heading towards earlier.

As he walked off Bonnie regained her composure and watched him disappear into the building. Returning to the magazine she began to read about Ron's article when a thought popped into her head. 'How is he suppose too call me if he doesn't have my number?'. She shrugged the thought off when she realized she was bound to run into him again.

-Later that day-

"I'm telling you Tara it was him" Bonnie said to her platinum blonde friend as they sat at Tara's table drinking some coffee. "Really it was Ron?" she asked still not convinced. Bonnie pulled out the magazine and laid it on the table "Take a look for yourself". Tara's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Wow he's really changed! I bet he looks better without the suit" she giggled as she thought about it.

"Tara Mankey! You're married. With kids. Remember?" Bonnie said brining her friend out of her thoughts. "I know but there isn't anything wrong with looking. Hell I'm sure Josh does it too". With that a door could be heard as two little kids ran into the kitchen where their mother sat.

"AUNT BONNIE!" they yelled in unison as they ran up and hugged Bonnie. Tara's kids Ruby and Jake, or the twins to everyone else, loved it when their 'aunt' Bonnie would come over. And she loved to come over to see the twins just as much as they loved to see her. She really changed after high school for the better for that fact.

Josh walked into the kitchen greeting everyone "Hey honey" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "What are you two talking about?". Tara giggled and handed Josh the magazine "Take a look for yourself" she said with a small giggle. Taking the magazine Josh looked it over.

"Wow is that Ron? Man he looks so different" he said as he flipped through the pages of the article. "New restaurant in Upperton huh? Maybe you and I should make a date night and go" he said as he laid the magazine down and have Tara a small quick kiss on the lips. "Eww!" the twins said in response as they gave it a thought, causing the three adults to laugh.

Before anyone could say anything to the reaction of the twins Bonnie's cell starting ringing. Looking at her phone she thought whether she should pick it up or not. "Who is it?" Tara asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the number" she replied as she stared at the screen. "Well pick it up and find out" Josh said encouragingly "What's the worst that can happen?"

Bonnie took his advice and answered the call "Hello?"

"Bonnie? It's me Ron"

Bonnie was shocked that he was calling her, let alone had her number "Ron? How did you get my number?"

"I'm friends with a world renowned tech genius remember?"

Bonnie thought back to the tech guru that helped Kim and Ron on their missions back in the day. "Right, Wayne or something like that".

"Wade, but yeah pretty much the same name. Hey listen I was wondering if you'd like to meet for dinner tonight and catch up some. That is if you're free".

Bonnie's went wide eyed as he asked the question. In the background Tara asked what he wanted. Covering up the microphone in the phone Bonnie answered "He wants to meet for dinner and catch up". Tara gleefully cheered "You should totally go and see how him and Kim have been doing!"

Bonnie wasn't sure whether to take the advice considering hers and Kim's history. But it has been ten years since they graduated and she has changed. Maybe things will be different.

"Bonnie you there?" Ron said through the phone speaker.

"Yeah sorry. Dinner sounds great"

"Awesome. How about 7 at Le Verre de Cristal"

"Sure. I'll see you there" 'Why does that sound familiar'

"Great great. See you tonight" Ron said as he hung up the phone.

Tara looked at Bonnie with a smile that could not be matched "So when's dinner?". Bonnie just shook her head at her best friend's expression "Tonight at 7". Tara gasped "Bonnie that's in two hours! You got to get home and get ready" she said as she stood up and started rushing her friend through the door.

* * *

As Bonnie pulled up to the restaurant she looked at it in awe and prepared herself for this dinner. Stepping out of her car a valet walked up "Ms. Rockwaller. We've been expecting you" he said as he handed her a ticket for her car. Bonnie found it a bit strange that the valet knew her name but shrugged it off as she walked through the doors.

Ron was standing in the lobby talking to the hostess when he heard the doors open. When he turned around and saw Bonnie his jaw dropped. She walked in wearing a strapless long cream dress that hugged her figure, complementing it well. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra and marveled at how much her breast had grew since graduating. Fallowing her figure down he could see that she had a slim waste still that opened up to hips that weren't too wide or too thin. Frankly she had an hourglass figure and she was rocking it.

"My eyes are up here" she said as she stood in front of Ron. Shaking his head Ron nervously apologized "Sorry I was… Just noticing how you look so different… But in a good way!" he said before nervously rubbing the back of his neck just like in school.

Bonnie lightly giggled and blushed a little "Well thank you Ron. You're looking pretty handsome yourself. Shall we?" she said just before the hostess showed them to their table.

"Here you are Mr. Stoppable" the hostess said when reaching their table. As they sat at a small round table Bonnie noticed that the place was devoid of anyone except for the few workers she had seen when she entered. At the time she wasn't too worried about it though. Right now she had other things on her mind.

"Where is Kim? Is she not joining us tonight?" Bonnie asked as she looked around.

Ron lighting laughed at the thought "No. She's probably at home with her fiancé"

"Oh…Wait! Fiancé?! I mean, aren't you two together?" Bonnie stammered as she tried to wrap her mind around what she just heard.

Ron just laughed "No Kim and I broke up in college" he said before taking a sip of water that was at their table. "Only a few people actually knew that I suppose. Anyways she's engaged now to a guy named Adam who runs a space aerodynamic company. He's actually a great guy and treats Kim great". Bonnie just stared in shock at the fact that the two had broken up. "Do you two still talk?" she asked both wanting to know and not wanting to bring up possible bad memories.

"Oh yeah Kim and I are still as close as ever. Best buds until the end" he laughed "When we first broke up it was rough at first but we quickly fixed that. The three of us take vacations to places together once or twice a year. In fact, you might see her next week at the high school reunion if you show up". Bonnie had forgotten about the reunion even though she had received a few RSVP letters for it. She hadn't really planned on going because of the dark place she was in during high school.

"So Bonnie tell me, what have been up to over the years?" She looked up at Ron into his chocolate brown eyes that stared back into her teal eyes.

"Oh um well after high school I dated that Junior guy for a while but broke up with him. After the break up I decided to go to college and went to Upperton University and earned a Doctorate in Child Psychology. Now I work as a child psychologist in Upperton".

Ron stared with a bit of shock "Wow really? Man that's great. You've really changed since high school" Bonnie looked down at the table "Yeah I was a real…" "Bitch?" Ron interrupted. Bonnie looked up at him with a sad look then back down at the table "Yeah…". Ron reached out across the table taking one of Bonnies hands causing her to look up with that sad look on her face "Look Bonnie it's okay. You were in a dark place back in high school and held onto some anger. But now you're out of it and look at you now. You're doing great and have changed to what seems like a loving caring person." As his words left his mouth Bonnie began to feel better and smiled at the warming words he spoke. "Thanks Ron. I'm sorry for how I acted back in school" she said just before a waiter brought over two plates.

"Tonight's special and the wine you requested Mr. Stoppable" the waiter said as he put the two plates down as another waiter opened the bottle, pouring two glasses. Bonnie looked at the food and thought it looked absolutely marvelous. "Wow this looks marvelous" she said.

"Heh I hope so or else I'll have to talk to my chefs" Ron said while preparing his napkin. 'His chefs?' Bonnie thought to herself "What do you mean?" she asked a bit confused. Ron looked at her realizing she hadn't figured it out. "I own this place. This is the new restaurant opening in Upperton". Bonnie then finally realized why the 'Le Verre de Cristal' sounded so familiar. It was in the article on Ron she read earlier. "So I'm you're first customer?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Yes, and don't hesitate to let me know if anything is wrong".

The two enjoyed their dinner with light conversation of their lives over the years since high school. Bonnie learned Ron opened his first restaurant with left over Naco money. Over the year's him and Kim slowly stopped doing the world saving thing and decided to live their lives, though the two do take a mission from Global Justice every so often but very rarely.

Bonnie could not believe how good the food was or how fine the wine was. One dinner and two bottles of wine later the two were walking out of the restaurant when Ron stopped Bonnie. "Bonnie let me take you home, you've been drinking and I don't want you to get hurt" his voice held concern and Bonnie could tell she was drunk. "What about you? You had just as much as me" she stated poking his muscular chest 'damn that's nice' she thought.

"Heh yeah but I didn't drive here" he said as he pointed behind her towards a limousine with a man holding the door open. "Oh…Okay but no funny business" she said as she walked off towards his limo. As they walked Ron couldn't help but stare at her rear end and how is bounced with every step. Bonnie could feel his eyes on her and frankly she liked it. He was after all very good looking. She wanted to know how he looked under his clothes. 'What are you thinking Bonnie? You're just drunk and horny. Speaking of which how long has it been?'

During the ride to Bonnies she couldn't keep her eyes or thoughts off Ron. He changed so much since they graduated. She was sure he was still that same goofy guy inside but he was now more mature. And he looked good. So so good. All she wanted to do at the moment was rip off their clothes and have him take her in the back of the limo.

Ron at the same time was having the same thoughts. 'Man I can't believe she still looks good. I mean c'mon check out that body. I wonder if..' Ron shook his head 'No Ron she's drunk. But so am I. It still doesn't make it right man. She may want to though. Yeah but she's drunk and not in the right mind. Yeah you're right'. Ron started banishing all thoughts of having sex with Bonnie as they pulled up to her apartment building and the driver opened their door.

The two stepped out and Ron walked Bonnie to her door. When they reached the door Bonnie turned and looked at Ron, snaking her arms around his neck she seductively spoke "So Ron. Want to come up?". Ron bit his lip and cursed himself for what he was about to do. Placing his hands on her hips 'damn these feel nice' he spoke "Bonnie I would love to, but you're drunk. I don't want to ruin the time we had with what could be a drunken mistake" Bonnie frowned at that then smiled.

"Even after you're drunk you're still the sweet nice guy from school" She then stood her toes and brought his head closer to hers then passionately kissed him on the lips. When they broke she looked into his brown eyes and could a flutter in her stomach "Call me" was all she said then she let go of his neck and walked into her apartment building.

Ron just stood there in shock over the fact that she, Bonnie Rockwaller, just kissed him and offered things he never would have imagined from her. He smiled at the thought and shook his head. "She's just drunk and won't remember this by tomorrow". He walked back to the limo and had the driver take him back home.

 **A/N:**

 **First off – To those who read this the first time I posted it I'd like to apologize for deleting it. I wanted to make changes to it and now I did.**

 **I know I rated this as M and the content is not M but there is a reason for that. There will be sexual themes and maybe language later on so I figured I'd go ahead and rate this M now.**

 **Also this story will not be as long as "Shades of Blue" though I do not know how long either of the two will be I do know this is will be shorter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this so far and enjoy the rest of the works. '** **Le Verre de Cristal' is French for The Cristal Glass.** **Though I may or may not being using it correctly.**

 **-Wray**


	2. Reunion part 2

**Reunion**

Part 2

Bonnie groaned as she laid in her bed. Her head pounded and everything from last night was a blur. She never really drank that often because she was what everyone called a "light weight". 'Well Ron's not naked in my bed. So that's good...Right?' rolling over she looked at her phone to check the time. 'Seven...It's too early'. Reluctantly she forced herself out of bed to get ready for the day.

She sat in her shower as the hot water pounded away at her body. The warmth of the water felt nice as it slid down her naked body. As she was finishing up and stepping out of her shower she heard her cell ring. From the bathroom she could tell who it was by the set ringtone. Still naked she walked into her room and answered her phone as she sat on the bed. "Hey T"

"Tell me everything!" Tara excitedly spoke into her phone causing Bonnie to pull her own phone from her head from the loudness.

"Tara calm down" Bonnie said as she tried to stop the ringing in her ear. "Ron and I had a good time and just caught up last night"

"You and Ron? What about Kim?" a very confused Tara asked. As she sat on her front porch with a cup of coffee.

Bonnie shook her head when she remembered what Ron said about not a lot of people knowing. How could she expect people to know when the two lived out of state. 'Reminder: Ask Ron where he lives'. "Yeah it was just me and Ron. Turns out him and Kim broke up back in college"

"WHAT!" Tara yelled in her phone in shock over the news. The little act got her a few weird glances from a group of morning joggers who were passing her house.

'Should have expected that' Bonnie thought to herself. "Yeah. Ron said they are still very close and that she's engaged to some guy named Adam"

Tara couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all the years Ron and Kim spent together when the two finally became a couple she, like everyone else, thought they were going to be together forever. She shook her head as she tried to grasp this new found information "Did he say why they broke up?"

"No. Just that they did and are still best friends. He did say she will be at the class reunion so you could ask her if you want".

"Class reunion huh? So he's going? Maybe he'll be your date" Tara half-teasingly said.

"Tara!" Bonnie snapped "I think it's a little early for something like that. We just had dinner and a few drinks then I drove…" Bonnie trailed off when she realized she was drinking last night and 'drove' home. Still naked she stood up and grabbed a bathrobe before leaving her room. She walked around apartment looking for her car keys with no luck at finding them. She couldn't remember how she got home. "Tara I'll call you back"

"What's wrong?" her blonde friend asked.

"I can't find my keys and I can't remember how I got home. I need to make a phone call. I'll call you later" she said just before abruptly ending the phone call. Going to her recent calls she clicked on what was most likely Ron's number.

Meanwhile Ron was lying down in his bed, relaxing and still trying to wake up. As he laid in silence the buzzing of his phone on the night stand caught his attention. Sitting up he answered it without checking the screen. "Hello?" he groggily asked.

"Ron? It's me Bonnie". 'Bonnie? Why is she calling me?' "Oh hey Bonnie. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm just calling because I can't find my car keys or really remember how I got home"

Ron slightly smiled but shortly frowned after that remark 'I knew she wouldn't remember'. "Oh yeah I dropped you off last night. You were pretty drunk and I didn't want you to get in an accident"

Bonnie smiled in relief when she found out she wasn't driving drunk last night. "How sweet of you" she could feel a slight familiar feeling in her stomach from last night.

"Yeah so I guess you need a ride to get your car?" Ron asked as he stood up stretching.

"No I can just get a taxi or Tara to drop me off. I was just worried that I drove home last night" She wasn't sure why she tried to deny a ride. She did need one to get her car after all and seeing him wouldn't be bad in the slightest.

"It's not a problem, I can pick you up and we can get some breakfast or lunch and then I can drop you off. Plus, you'll kind of need me to open the restaurant to get your keys from the valet box"

"Oh right. Okay well pick me up in an hour, do you remember how to get to my place?"

"Yeah unlike you I remember everything" Ron jokingly said.

'I hope I didn't embarrass myself' Bonnie thought to herself. "Well I'll be waiting then"

"Alright I'll see you in an hour BonBon" Ron said before ended the call.

'Did he just call me BonBon?' She thought as she caught his last remark. It had been years since anyone besides her own mother had called her BonBon. She actually liked that he called her that and could feel that familiar flutter return when she thought about it. Turning back to her bedroom she walked back to it to get ready for the day.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting at her couch when a bell came from the intercom by her door. Walking over she clicked on the speaker "Hello?". Shortly after a familiar voice came back "It's uh me Ron". She couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice "Okay I'll be right down" she said before leaving.

When she walked out of the main door to the building she saw Ron at the bottom of the stairs and the familiar feeling returned to her stomach. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way. It was just Ron, a guy from school, they weren't friends or particularly close back then but still she felt something deep down when she saw him. "No suit today?" she asked as she descended the stairs.

Ron was wearing lightly blue jeans with an old faded shirt that still said "Mad Dogs" on it. The shirt hugged his upper body and Bonnie liked what she could see. Through his shirt she could see his pectorals and liked the way the short sleeves hugged his arms. To her he looked like one of those guys from a superhero movie when their characters were in casual wear. Ron lightly laughed "Uh no I usually don't wear suits as casual wear. I save them for events and business"

He watched as she descended the stairs and liked what he was seeing just as much as Bonnie liked what she saw. She wore a simple white sundress that stopped just above her knees. Though it was simple it looked great on her body and it clashed well with her tan skin. Bonnie could feel his eye's on her and liked it. She found it strange though, usually when a man would stare at her like Ron was she would get angry and verbally attack them. Maybe it was because Ron didn't show signs of lust in his eyes. If he did want her he hid it well from her. "So you ready?" she asked snapping him out of his gaze. "Yeah I'm parked down the street".

As they walked down the street in the morning sun Bonnie enjoyed the silence in the rising temperature. She almost felt completely at peace as they walked along side of each other with that fluttering feeling growing. As they neared his car she noticed it was a different car from the yesterday. "What happened to the newer car?" she asked as he opened the door for her 'Still a gentleman' she thought to herself as she got in.

Ron got into the car from the other side "The Aston Martin? I left it in the garage. Sometimes I like to take out the older cars" he said as he started up the old Corvette.

'Garage? Does he live here now? Other older cars?' In her head Bonnie started asking herself questions she wanted answers to. She wanted to know more but did not want to pry. Doing her best she looked at Ron as they drove down the road. "How old is this one" putting an emphasis on the word 'one' to try and get him to name the others. "This one here? She's a 1960 so pretty old, but don't worry I take care of her so she won't break down on us" he said smiling when he looked back at her. "So anywhere in particular you want to go for breakfast?". "Casey's Diner?" she asked not sure if he would know the place and to her surprise he did.

As the two sat at their table in the diner Bonnie looked at Ron as he went over the menu trying to decide what to eat. For Bonnie the choice was easy because she was a regular here and knew the menu like the back of her hand. Without thinking she asked a question that has been lingering at the back of her mind since this morning.

"Hey Ron can I ask you something?" the brunette asked as the blond continued looking over the menu. "Sure" he said without looking up. "Well you and the article said you were here for your newest article. I was just wondering how long you were going to be in town?". Ron put his menu down and looked up as if he was thinking. After a few moments he spoke "I guess I don't know. I moved back and well I might just stay for good. It's nice to be back in a familiar place with people I know" he said the last part as he looked into the teal eyes across from him. The stare from his chocolate brown eyes made her blush causing her to look away. "Why do you ask?". Looking back into the same eyes of his Bonnie wasn't a hundred percent sure why she asked, was it mostly out of curiosity or was it something more? "I was just curious" she paused "And it was nice seeing you again. I thought it'd be nice to see you some more…".

Ron smiled at the beauty sitting across from him "It would be nice. I'd like that" he said just as the waitress walked up to their table. The two made their orders and the waitress left them to their conversation. "I have another question" Bonnie started "Did I…I didn't do anything embarrassing last night did I? I remember eating the food, which was amazing by the way, but after the first bottle of wine everything turned into a blur."

Ron stared at Bonnie not sure if he should tell her about her offer last night or the kiss. He wasn't sure if this was a test or if she honestly couldn't remember. Looking at her facial features he could see she was confused about the night. He decided to hold some information. "Well you wanted to drive home but I said I'd have my driver for the night drop you off and uh…" he paused as he blushed and started rubbing the back of his neck. "You um". In Bonnies mind she was freaking out 'Oh god I made a move on him didn't I? Sure it's been awhile since I've been with someone and he looks…amazing…it's still embarrassing'. "Kissed me" Ron said.

The words instantly brought relief to Bonnie 'Just a kiss? That's not so bad' she thought to herself. Thinking to herself a devilish look took over her face as her old barracuda smile from school came out. "Did you enjoy it Ronnie?" she asked in the same seductive voice from last night and a look of seduction on her face.

Ron's body tightened up and his face turned red as her words took hold of him. Before he could answer Bonnie started laughing "Oh Ron you should see the look on your face". Slowly Ron started to laugh along with Bonnie when he realized she was messing with him. As their laughter cooled down the waitress brought them their meals. As the two ate Bonnie looked up at Ron "So I got nothing going on today… Do you want to possibly do something?" she asked just as Ron was putting food into his mouth. He didn't reply with words as he just smiled at her, giving her all the information she wanted with his smile.

* * *

After breakfast Ron took Bonnie to pick up her car where he then fallowed her home to drop it off just so the two could then leave. Now it was evening and Bonnie was just stepping out of Ron's car. As the two walked up to the apartment buildings front door a familiar feeling from last night took over Bonnies body. She had a wonderful day with Ron. The two spent their day around Upperton where they saw a movie, went to the local park and goofed off as the caught up. They talked about the past and the present. It was nice for Bonnie to be one what she was not considering a date without a guy lingering at her body all day. He was treating her like he did back in high school and it was nice.

"I had a great time today" she said as she stood at the door. "So did I" the blond said. Like Bonnie he was having the same familiar feeling from last night, one he had not felt in years. With a hand Bonnie brushed her hair back behind her ear then looked up at Ron blushing. She closed the distance between them and stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Call me" she said, but this time remembering it, just before she walked through the door of the building.

Ron was left standing on the buildings front stairs alone with a smile on his face. "Sure thing Bonbon" he said softly to himself before returning to his car.

Inside the apartment Bonnie plopped down on her couch, she sighed with a smile on her face as she stared at the ceiling. As she went over the events of the day in her head she looked down at the coffee table where her phone sat. It finally dawned on her that she forgot her phone. Picking it up she saw that she had a missed call from Tara and multiple text messages from the bubbly blonde. Ignoring the text messages, she clicked Tara's name, calling her back.

After only one ring the call was answered "Bonnie! Where have you been?" the blonde girl excitedly asked. When Bonnie never called back she immediately assumed she was with Ron and she was right.

"Hey T. Sorry I forgot my phone at the house"

"Forgot or purposely left it to get alone time?" she playfully taunted.

'Maybe a little bit of both' Bonnie quickly thought to herself "Shut up" she lightly laughed.

"So how was it? What did you two do? Did you do anything…exciting?" she put an emphasis on the last word.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'exciting'?"

"Oh come on Bonnie you know what I mean. Did you two 'DO' anything?"

"If I recall you had a huge crush on Ron at some point in high school. So why would you want to know?" Bonnie quickly shot back.

Gasping Tara replied "You did didn't you?! Tell me!"

Bonnie shook her head at her friend's response "No T we didn't do anything 'exciting'. We went to breakfast, caught a movie, went to the park then spent the rest of the day just going around as we caught up some more. Oh and dinner again."

"Again huh? So is there going to be another date?"

Bonnie thought on those words. Was it a date? She did sort of consider it a date considering all the things they did. But was it a 'date'? Did he consider it one or were they just spending time together? "I don't know. I told him to call me after kissing him"

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Tara gleefully cheered over the speaker of the phone.

"Easy now T it was just a peck on the cheek"

"You still kissed him" Tara replied joyfully "I hope he calls you" she said as she continued on with a different topic.

'Yeah me too…' Bonnie thought as she half ignored Tara. She didn't mean to ignore her friend but she was lost in her own mind as she thought about Ron.

* * *

Ron was just getting home as he pulled into his drive way, parking his car in the large garage. Walking into his house he sat in the quiet living room. He never liked the silence when he was alone. Pulling out his phone he scrolled through his contacts until he found the one person he was looking for. He clicked on it and waited for her to pick up but was only met with a voice mail box.

"Hey KP it's me. I guess you and Adam are out or something. I wanted to talk to you about something and tell you some things but I guess that can wait. Call me back when you get a chance" he ended the call and dropped the phone on the couch. Looking around he saw the remote to his TV and flipped through the channels trying to drown out the silence. He knew Kim wouldn't like what he had to say. 'People change so she'd understand right?'

 **A/N**

 **Well there's part two for you all. Again sorry to those who were reading this the first time when I deleted it, I hope those people found their way back to the story.**

 **So what's next for the two? How will Kim react to the news? Yada yada yada.**

 **-Wray**


End file.
